


the perks of being a wallflower au - reddie IT (2017)

by bylers



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Homophobic Language, Inspired by The Perks of Being a Wallflower, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylers/pseuds/bylers
Summary: not good at summaries. or ao3. in fact this is my first time using it. this will be based on the scene from the perks of being a wallflower where patrick confronts brad in school after his dad caught them, a few scenes afterwards, but with my own twist.richie as patrickeddie as charliethe losers as themselvesbrad is... well, brad.





	the perks of being a wallflower au - reddie IT (2017)

Eddie stood at the corner of the hallway, staring as Brad closed his locker, his face covered with bruises. Students whispered, saying he was jumped by some guys from their rival school. But Eddie knew better than this. The truth was, Brad's dad had caught him and Richie hooking up, and by the looks of it, it didn't end well.

A girl approached Brad and frowned, kissing his cheek and rubbing her hands on his shoulders to comfort him. Richie just so happened to be walking down the hall when Brad kissed the girl, and he turned away immediately to walk the other way. Eddie practically ran to him.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked. Richie glanced over, but looked down again not wanting to hold eye contact.

"Not now, Eddie. I'm sorry." And with that, he took a sharp turn right, leaving Eddie in the middle of the hall. Eddie's heart sank to his shoes, but he wasn't mad at Richie. Just upset that he couldn't comfort him.

An hour and a half later, Eddie was sitting alone at a lunch table. He recently distanced himself from the Losers. He said he just needed some time alone but he knew all too well that he just couldn't be around Richie that much or else he would just fall in love with him more. And for the love of God, that is just what Eddie Kaspbrak did not want at the moment. But no matter how much Eddie tried or wanted to avoid Richie, he always gravitated towards him. Spotting him in crowds, hearing his voice in the midst of everyone else's in the hallway, subconsciously ending up near his locker. So when Richie walked through the cafeteria, lacking his usual confident strut, Eddie noticed almost immediately, eyes following.

As Richie walked past the table where Brad and his friends sat, one of the assholes stuck his leg out, tripping him.

"Oops, sorry, Trashmouth." The guy laughed. Eddie felt his fists clench in anger but he stayed seated. He couldn't hear what was being said but the fact that this little shit just tripped Richie was enough to get his blood pumping.

Don't cause a scene for no reason.

Richie stood up and stared at Brad.

"You gonna do anything?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Brad scoffed.

"I'm talking about your pet ape just tripped me. Gonna say something?" The anger coming from Richie was practically visible, his hands started to twitch gently at his sides.

"Why would I?"

"You know why."

"This is pathetic, man," Brad sighed, leaning back. "Your fixation on me-"

"Do you want your friends to know how you got those bruises? Really?" Richie threatened, feeling anger and pain build up in his chest.

"I got jumped in a parking lot." Brad gritted.

"Where? Schenley park?" His tone was patronizing. He looked at Brad's pals. "Do you guys know about Schenley park? Do your friends know-"

Brad stood up, face to face with Richie. "I don't know what kinda sick shit you're trying to pull, but you better walk away right now."

There was a brief silence, Richie not budging.

"Trashmouth." Brad added.

"Fine," Richie nodded. "Say "hi" to your dad for me." He turned around, walking away.

"Whatever, faggot." Brad muttered. Richie stopped in his tracks. He turned around, stepping toward Brad quickly.

"What did you just call me?" he asked.

"Just called you a faggo-" the sentence was cut off by Richie's fist hitting Brad's face. The blow made Brad stumble back momentarily, before he ran forward and tackled Richie to the ground, throwing punches.

Eddie stood up and tried to push past the crowd of nosy students.

Richie rolled Brad over and started wailing on him, only to have Brad's friends pull him off.

"SAY THAT SHIT AGAIN! SAY. THAT. SHIT. AGAIN."

"Jesus, it's Richie!" Mike yelled, jumping up.

The Losers used their advantage of being a group to get through the crowd rather quickly, Eddie, being alone, still struggling.

Two of Brad's friends held Richie still as the other punched him repeatedly, anywhere he could hit. The stomach mostly.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Bev screamed, running straight into the fight, only to be caught by one of the guys.

"BEVERLY!" Ben shouted, scared for not only Richie's safety, but now Beverly's, too. The one who was holding her threw her back into the crowd, causing her to fall on the ground. This only added more fuel to Richie's anger. He started thrashing against the two holding his arms, but it was no use. The punches started again. Blow, after blow, right in his stomach and rib area. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

Ben and Stanley held Bev to keep her from running back again as she shouted "stop" and "leave him alone". Eddie had made it to the front now, the noises of everyone shouting slowly fading out. He threw a punch to the one who had been hitting Richie. Then another. And another, and another and another. Eddie may not be the biggest, most threatening person, but when he gets angry—and I mean angry—his strength is unquestionable. 

Everything went black for a while. When Eddie came back to his senses, the boy he first hit, and now two others, were on the ground. One holding a bloody nose and the other clutching his ribcage. Eddie felt a throbbing in his hand, and glanced down to see bruised knuckles. The whole room was quiet, everyone staring at him in what seemed to be a mixture of confusion and fear.

Richie leaned into Eddie once he got helped to his feet, clutching his stomach and trying to catch his breath.

"Touch my friends again, and I'll blind you." Eddie threatened through his teeth, tossing an arm around Richie. 

—

Eddie sat in the office, a bag of frozen peas on his knuckles, sighing. His mother was going to lose her absolute shit. He would probably end up in the emergency room for hours getting his hand x-ray'd, and then he'd be grounded for weeks afterwards. But it was worth it.

"Eddie?"

Eddie looked over to see Brad standing next to him, his eyes sad.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for stopping them," Brad said. And he meant that.

"Sure, Brad." Eddie nodded, looking back down at his hand to examine it. Brad walked away without another word.

When Eddie was released from the front office, he stumbled outside to find Beverly smoking. She dropped her cigarette and put it out when she saw him, before crossing her arms and waiting for him to come over.

"How you doing, Eddie?" She asked, trying to hold eye contact but he kept looking down.

"I don't know.. I keep trying, but I can't really remember what I did."

"Do you want me to tell you?" She asked. He nodded. "You saved Richie. That's what you did."

"So you're not scared of me?" He asked. Bev felt her heart break all at once. He'd never sounded so small in all of the years she'd known him.

"No." She shook her head.

"Can we be friends again?" Eddie asked. They never really stopped, but she knew what he meant. He meant can I come back to Losers again.

"Of course," Bev smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Come on." She threw her arm around his shoulder as they walked home to her aunt's place. 

—

The losers wanted to go see a movie tonight, and they were at Bill's place getting ready. Stanley was on the counter, Bill standing between his legs as they had some sort of discussion, probably about which movie to go see since it still hadn't been settled. Ben and Mike sat at the table, quietly waiting for Beverly to finish getting ready so everyone could leave. Eddie was leant against the wall, hands fiddling with his pockets.

Richie came down the stairs and looked at no one in particular. "Hey, Bev will be downstairs soon."

"We're gonna be late," Stan groaned, rolling his eyes.

"I'll go put some pep in her step, don't worry." Ben said, before going up the stairs.

Richie grabbed a thermos, and made sure it was closed before he made eye contact with Eddie. In two long steps he was right next to Eddie.

"Hey. Do you wanna.. get out of here?" Richie asked.

"Sure," Eddie nodded and Richie nodded along, putting a hand on Eddie's shoulder and spinning him around towards the door.

"I'll tell you something, Ed's, I feel good. You know what I mean?" Richie said once they were on the road in his shitty pick up truck. "Maybe tomorrow I'll take you to this karaoke place downtown. And this club in the city. They don't card. And the Schenley Park scene. You have to see the fruit loop at least one time." He chatted the whole way to their destination (some random cliff with a nice view of their town).

They stepped out of the car and made their way to the edge, Eddie cautiously watching Richie.

"Oh, my God. My life is officially an after school special. Son of a bitch!" Richie thrashed his hands around and Eddie giggled at him.

"It really is," Eddie said as Richie handed him the thermos.

Eddie sat down on the small bench and Richie stayed standing, walking back and forth around the edge.

"So. Ever hear the one about Lily Miller?" Richie asked.

"I don't know."

"Really? It's a classic."

"Maybe,"

"Okay. Lily comes here one night with this guy Parker. And this was to be the night that they were gonna lose their virginity. So she did it really proper. She packed a picnic. Stole a bottle of wine. Everything was perfect, and they're just about to... do it. They realize they forgot the condom. So what do you think happened?"

"I don't know." Eddie chuckled.

Richie raised his eyebrows, "they did it with one of the sandwich bags."

"Ew!" Eddie shrieked. Richie nodded, laughing uncontrollably. "Oh, that's disgusting!"

"Yes! It is. Come on, let's keep the train rolling. Suburban legend, Eddie."

"Well...." Eddie started, trying to rack his brain for one. "There's this girl named Second Base Stace. And, well, she had boobs in, like, fourth grade-"

"Mosquito bites. Promising. Go." Richie interrupted.

"And she let some of the guys feel them."

Richie waited a bit for him to go on, and when he didn't, he said, "That's your suburban legend?"

"Yeah," Eddie nodded.

"Did you at least cop a feel?"

"No."

"No. Of course not. You went home... listened to music, talked to your mommy-"

"Fine," Eddie laughed. "Okay. Your turn."

Richie had an odd smile on his face as he went to go sit next to Eddie. Not a happy one. It was just kind of there.

"Yeah. I've got one." Richie said. "Well.. there was this one guy. Queer as a three dollar bill. The guy's father doesn't know about his son. So he comes into the basement one night when he's supposed to be out of town. Catches his son with another boy. So he starts beating him. But not the slap kind, like, the real kind. And the boyfriend says, "Stop. You're killing him." But the son just yells, "Get out". And eventually... the boyfriend just did."

It fell silent and Eddie stared at Richie, never seeing him like this. Richie was never to talk about the bad parts of his life or his feelings, just covered everything up with inappropriate jokes. Eddie continued to look at Richie and then Richie looked back, tears in his eyes.

"Why cant you save anybody?" He asked.

"I don't... I don't know."

Richie sniffled and nodded, looking away. "Forget it. I'm free now, right? I could meet the love of my life any second. Things will be different now and that's good. I just need to meet a good guy."

And he looked at Eddie again and felt his heart beat pick up.

I've been here the whole time, you idiot, Eddie wanted to say. But instead he just agreed with Richie.

"Yeah."

Richie looked into Eddie's eyes for a few seconds before doing something he may or may not end up regretting.

He grabbed Eddie's face in his hands and kissed him. Eddie didn't have enough time to react since Richie pulled away quickly, dried tears stained on his cheeks. Richie started crying again and buried his face in Eddie's neck. Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie to comfort him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's all right. You're okay."

I love you.

The drive back to Eddie's place was just Richie trying to fill the silence. He felt weird showing his vulnerable side like that. Richie Tozier did not cry in front of people. But he did tonight, and in front of Eddie. He expected Eddie to make fun of him, even in the back of his mind on the drive home he was scared it would happen. But it didn't.

"Later, Eds," Richie said when they arrived at Eddie's house.

"Bye, Richie." Eddie said but he didn't get out of the truck yet. "Hey. Don't be afraid to call me... whenever. I don't care what time it is, alright? Just want to make sure you're okay. Or come over if you have to."

Richie's heart swelled and he felt like he might melt.

"Of course I'll be over, Eddie Dear, your mom can't get enough of me-"

"Beep beep," Eddie muttered. "See you tomorrow."

Richie smiled. "See you tomorrow."

Eddie contemplated for a half a second, before leaning over and planting a kiss on the corner of Richie's mouth, before getting out of the truck and rushing into his house. Richie's cheeks heated up, and he put a hand to the corner of his mouth, smiling softly. He sat like that for a minute and a half, before starting the truck up again and driving off.

Eddie. He's a good guy.

**Author's Note:**

> like i said in the summary, this is my first time posting on ao3. i had this idea and wanted to share it!! not really expecting this to get attention since literally no one knows who i am on here, but that's fine. anyway, if you did read this, i hope you enjoyed! i'm the best writer but it's been a while, hopefully i'll get back into it soon. also, if you guys have any tips please let me know!! i'd appreciate it greatly. <3


End file.
